Este hombre es mio
by Wadi-al
Summary: Es navidad y Touya busca un regalo. No hay rembolso.


_(Esta historia es mera ficción, si tiene algún parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, no cosa del destino. Los testimonios aquí dados son de personas que han testimoniado y su identidad ha sido ocultada.) _

* * *

**Este hombre es mío **

**Por Al**

_Quién me lo iba a decir_

_Que también a mi me robaría la razón..._

_Mío, ese hombre es mío,_

_A medias pero mío, mío, mío._

_Para siempre mío,_

_Ni te le acerques es mío._

_Con otra pero mío, mío, mío._

_Ese hombre es mío._

Miró el aparador de la tienda. Del otro lado del cristal descansaban osos de distintos tamaños, formas y colores. Todos parecían mirarlo y él no dejaba de prestarles atención. Cuando Touya se decidió por uno de ellos, entró a la tienda dispuesto a comprar el dichoso regalo de Navidad. Lo que él no sabía es que aquel muñeco de felpa _estaba maldito_. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera siquiera imaginado que aquel tierno peluche con mirada encantadora sería objeto de una terrible desgracia y que ahora había pasado a su nuevo dueño.

Pero aclaremos algo, esto no le importaba al pelinegro, es más, no lo sabía, y aunque lo supiera, no lo creería. Ya estaba "grandecito" como para creer en esas tonterías. Sí, sabemos que veía fantasmas, pero como siempre solo se limitaría a decir: "Si lo ignoro, entonces no existe_"_. Qué gran filosofía.

Lo único que importaba —y será lo único que importe en esta historia—, era que había comprado un regalo para su amante… Sí, aquel a quien dedicaba cuerpo y alma, y que tenía cabello natural tan blanco como la nieve —comprobado—. En fin, para no molestarnos dando explicaciones tan largas cada que hablamos de él, lo llamaremos Y. Tsukishiro.; no, eso suena muy obvio, dejémoslo como Yukito T.; al otro lo llamaremos To... Bueno, ya no importa, ya hemos revelado su identidad.

Como sea, Touya se dirigía a casa de su amado, feliz y contento mientras la nieve caía. Esa nieve sería el pretexto perfecto. Él llegaría como de costumbre a casa de Yukito y argumentaría el frío que hacía afuera —y adentro también. Encenderían la chimenea, tomarían un chocolate caliente, y si algo más pasaba después de eso… ya nos contaría después cómo estuvo. O tal vez no. Eso lo dejaremos para más tarde.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Yukito T., Touya abrió la puerta con el mayor sigilo y entró porque tenía una llave mágica capaz de abrir todo. En realidad solo había la entrada a la residencia del otro. La casa estaba a oscuras. Yuki no estaba en casa. Touya pensó que eso le ayudaría a sacar provecho de la situación. Lo que no esperó fue tropezar con una pelota de perro, cosa que le sorprendió porque Yukito T. no tenía perro, lo que le hizo resbalar y soltar el regalo que hasta entonces traía cuidadosamente en sus manos. No supo cómo, pero el peluche que estaba bien guardado en una caja con un gran moño rojo, se salió de su empaque y por casualidad cayó casualmente sobre una alfombra que por casualidad Yukito T. había puesto esa mañana. ¿Y a qué no adivinan? Por casualidad se frotaron y por casualidad salió una chispa que comenzó a incendiar la alfombra.

¡Demonios!, nunca le sucedieron TANTAS casualidades a Touya en un solo día. ¿Que no existen las consecuencias, lo que existe es el destino? Patrañas. Mientras filosofaba acerca de si existía el destino o no, la casa seguía incendiándose. Sólo cuando sintió un calor que le hacía sudar hasta donde no, supo que alguien había puesto la calefacción durante mucho tiempo. Y también recordó que la casa se estaba incendiando.

Corrió de aquí para allá con baldes de agua fría, tenía muuucha sed; de paso aprovechó para apagar el fuego. Cuando el siniestro se calmó —y nos referimos a Touya— no había rastro ni de la más pequeña flama. Todo estaba controlado, pero si Yukito T. se llegaba a enterar de que había incendiado la casa que tanto dinero le había costado, lo mataría.

Mejor salir como todo hombre cobarde: por la puerta.

Cuando se dirigía a la salida, algo lo agarró del pantalón, lo que hizo que éste se le bajara y por ende cayera al suelo. Al regresar su mirada para confirmar qué lo había retenido, se encontró con el oso. Milagrosamente había quedado intacto, menos su ojo derecho que había quedado tan derretido como un bombón.

¿Sería posible qué…? No… ya estaba comprobado que la tierra era redonda.

Resuelto el dilema, tomó el peluche con su mano derecha y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de cruzar la puerta otro pensamiento perturbador le vino a la mente y miró con espanto al oso ¿Podría ser qué…? No, Chuckie había muerto en su última película.

Cuando por fin salió, el alma se le vino a los suelos cuando se encontró con Yukito T. cara a cara. Cabe mencionar que al de cabellos plateados se le habían ido los santos al cielo.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi casa?

Touya no sabía cómo explicarlo. Las manos le sudaban; la mirada la tenía pegada al suelo, como si en verdad fuera cosa del otro mundo. Sabiendo que estaba acorralado, habló como todo hombre sabe hacerlo: con la boca.

—Verás, pasó algo tan extraño que no vas a creérmelo. Resulta que por casualidad no estabas, y por casualidad…

Y un largo etcétera.

Casualmente Yukito T. no tenía cara de habérselo creído. Pero sonrió, no estaba enfadado. Y no lo estaba, porque ya le había metido la paliza de su vida al moreno. Sin embargo dijo estas palabras dulces.

—Al menos no te pasó nada —y lo colocó en su regazo para que Touya se recuperara de la golpiza que él mismo le había dado. Ese era su hombre.

—Toma, te traje un regalo —Dijo mostrándole el peluche de felpa que fue comprado con tanto amor.

—¡Muchas gracias! –Puso cara de emoción, pero por dentro se preguntaba qué haría con ese chunche inservible.

Estuvieron largo tiempo bajo el manto estrellado sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando por fin Yukito T. se decidió a perdonar al pelinegro y darle un enorme beso, descubrió con espanto algo que nunca hubiera creído posible de no verlo: Touya se picaba la nariz sin el mayor descaro. No intenten echarle la culpa al oso, esta vez él no tenía la culpa. ¡Ah! Entre otras cosas menos relevantes, del peluche salió un espíritu _maligno._Era algo así como el fantasma de una mujer. Sí, se parecía a una. Mientras salía del peluche quejándose de la apretada que estaba allá adentro, dejó a nuestros protagonistas peor que el pan de muerto. Algo así como más o menos muertos.

La fantasma, o el fantasma —recordemos que no sabemos que era—, miró aquí, allá, dentro, fuera, por donde no, hasta clavar su vista lujuriosa en un joven de cabello blanco. Dos corazones le salieron de los ojos. Fue amor a primera vista. Aunque no correspondido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, voló literalmente a los brazos de Yukito Tsukishiro —demonios, ya he relevado su identidad—, lo que hizo que el joven se espantara. Aquella mujer –u hombre- fantasma se veía peor que mi suegra en un día caluroso de verano y sin maquillaje. Imaginen el horror que siento, digo, que sintió Yukito cuando vio al ente acercándosele de manera veloz.

EL peliblanco corrió como nunca antes en su vida, como lo hace cualquier hombre asustado. Con piernas o sin piernas, daba lo mismo, el punto aquí es que trataba de huir. Como siempre sucede en las historias, y esta no es una excepción, Yukito tropezó con esa minúscula piedra que por alguna extraña razón siempre está ahí para incordiarnos con su presencia. Peor que el árbol número tres en las obras teatrales.

Cuando ese espíritu estaba por venírsele encima a Yukito, Touya apareció como todo héroe épico y agarró al fantasma por las piernas —aun no sabemos cómo— y dijo enojado:

—¡Ah, no! Yo ya esperé mucho para que me hiciera caso, si quieres algo, búscate a otro. Este hombre es mío.

_Soy una leona en celo dispuesta a luchar_

_Con tal de defender lo que quiero, morir o matar_

_La vida no vale nada, cuando a quien amas_

_Va matando sueños, en tu corazón._

Y sin dejarle oportunidad de escapar, le metió una zurra de aquellas.

_Nada ni nadie me lo quitara  
Nada en el mundo nos separara..._

Yukito miraba la escena embelesado. Por su mente solo se cruzaban las palabras: _Este hombre es mío…_ _Este hombre es mío… Este hombre es mío_. Peor que disco rayado.

La aparición, ya bastante golpeada decidió desaparecer como un fantasma en una noche de densa niebla. Espera, ya era uno. Al final, solo quedó el peluche, un poco magullado. Le faltaba un ojo, los dos brazos y una pierna. Nada más. Por fin había quedado libre de la terrible maldición que sigo sin saber cual es.

¡Ah! Que noche. Ésta sí que había sido una Navidad para contarse. Por eso lo estoy haciendo. Tiempo después —al inicio del año nuevo— Yukito compraría una casa nueva, y en la navidad de ese año, Touya compraría un tren…._ Maldito_. Pero ese, ya es otro cantar. Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

_Mío, ese hombre es mío,  
A medias pero mío, mío, mío.  
Para siempre mío,  
Ni te le acerques es mío.  
Con otra pero mío, mío, mío.  
Ese hombre es mío._

**¡QUE YA SE ACABO, DESGRACIADOS!**

**FIN**

* * *

_Notas del autor: no hay rembolso._


End file.
